Professor Shock
Professor Shock is the main antagonist of the fourteenth Give Yourself Goosebumps book The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock. History Professor Shock is an inventor where the reader and their twin friends Jason and Stacey had been hired to clean out his garage. In Story A, Professor Shock gets angry that the reader and their friends activated his robot. He is featured in some bad endings: * The first bad ending has the reader, Jason and Stacey get off the elevator into a funhouse-type place, with a giant Professor Shock looking down at you through the glass ceiling. It turns out that somehow, you have shrunk and ended up in his pinball machine. Professor Shock plays with the pinball machine, trying to hit the reader. He cheats and tilts the machine, and the reader is apparently killed by the ball. * The second bad ending has the reader apologizing to Professor Shock for switching on the robot, and offer to make amends for the damage you've caused. It turns out that he likes to watch many televisions at the same time and the box the robot broke was the remote control for all the sets. Since the reader broke his remote, he forces the reader to change the channels and settings for all the different sets manually. The reader is apparently stuck doing this forever. * The third bad ending is where by pressing the Fast Forward button, the reader fast forwards through all the phases of Professor Shock's plan, completing it. Everyone including you and the Professor has become a machine. * The fourth bad ending is where the reader didn't get advice from Professor Shock and become a stone carving in the Queen's chamber after touching one. * The fifth bad ending reveals that the man with the deep voice turns out to be Agent Jones, who works for the government. Professor Shock designs weapons for them including the remote control which Agent Jones was sent to recover from you because it is so dangerous. When you tell him you have pressed the red button, he announces it's too late: you activated the weapon and something too horrible to describe is going to happen any second now. He is featured in some good endings. * The first good ending has Stacey and Jason revealing that they and Uncle Jack are cyborgs, and that they used the reader to nab the remote from Professor Shock. As a reward for helping the cyborgs take over earth, they offer to make the reader a cyborg, as well. It's implied that you actually become one. * The second good ending has the remote becoming useless and Red can't use it, so the cyborg invasion is stopped. The reader and their friends cheer, thinking you've saved the day. Professor Shock tells you the remote's batteries just ran out. He says it's a good thing he didn't use stronger ones. * The third one has the reader escaping the mirror world and end up back at Professor Shock's house. He's so impressed that the reader escaped, he wants to take your pictures with a special camera he's invented to see if you can escape from the photographic negative. The reader refuses and pushes Jason and Stacey out of there. Stacey wants to come back as she thinks it would be fun to explore another world, but the reader flatly refuses. General Information Physical appearance Professor Shock is a fierce-looking old man. He's bald, has a bushy white beard that hangs down to his chest, and he wears thick glasses over his dark eyes. Other appearances Professor Shock appears in the 2015 Goosebumps film portrayed by John Deifer, but credited as "Monster #6." He is among the few "monsters" in the film who speaks. Contrary to the book, he does not appear bald and instead has "electrified" hair. Gallery Tumblr nelh7y9SKR1tuxrr2o1 r2 400.jpg|Artwork of Professor Shock from Goosebumps. Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Goosebumps, Jack Black, Monsters, SDCC 2014.jpg|Professor Shock attacking Jack Black at the 2014 San Diego Comi-Con. shock1.jpeg shock2.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Movie characters Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Human Villains Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps (characters) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)